The Third Apprentice
by Envy Her
Summary: MUST READ THE AGENCY STRANGE AND BLACK AS ROSE FIRST! When Rose is kidnapped by Slade, Robin is angry, but as other things start to happen he gets confused. Old and new villains appear and betrayal is evident. OCS ARE NOT ALL MINE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was loud and dark all around Robin. Someone screamed. Lights strobed around him. "Rose!" he called, looking around. "Right here!" she said, handing him a red cup matching the one in her hands. Robin sniffed it.

"What is this stuff?" he asked. Rose rolled her eyes. "Relax, Robin, it's cherry soda," she replied, smiling, "This band is horrible. Let's go to the back." They walked to a back room of the club, where they stood at a table.

Suddenly, a girl in black with gold hair and goggles broke a window and jumped through, rolling and running towards the door. Robin recognized her as soon as he saw her. "Agent!" She stopped, turning around slowly.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" she asked, "Because there is no way you knew Slade was here already." "Slade's here?" he said. Then Agent 13 saw Rose. "Who is that?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"I'm Rose. That's why he's here. We go on our date at a different club every week. We decided to have our date here tonight." Robin didn't look at Agent 13. "Yeah…can you leave now?" asked Agent. "Um, let me think…" started Rose, "No!"

"As a government agent, I'm going to have to ask you politely to exit the room." Rose glared at her. "And I'm going to have to ask you politely, to bite me!" Agent 13 sighed. Suddenly, she shot a high kick at her, knocking her out. Robin ran over to her.

"What was that!" he shouted angrily. "This is government. She can't know, she leaves. She doesn't leave, I make it so she can't hear," she replied cooly. Robin sighed. "Go on." "Thank you. Slade is here. Knowing you're here might explain things. When did you get here?"

"About nine," replied Robin, "And its ten now, so that means…" "He probably followed you. But why? Another attack?" Then an annoying voice spoke behind them. "No. We want something." They turned around to see Gizmo, Mammoth, and Seemore.

Rose watched from her dreams as the three ran out the door, Agent 13 and Robin running after them. She woke up. "That was mature," she said sarcastically. Suddenly, a hand grabbed both arms. She screamed, but something was sprayed at her face by gloved hands. She fell to the floor.

Robin and Agent could only barely see the three young criminals. If they wanted to lose them, they obviously could. Agent looked at Robin. "They're leading us somewhere! Maybe a trap?" she yelled at him, pushing through the streets. "Maybe!" yelled back Robin.

Suddenly, Mammoth stopped, turning and punching Robin and knocking him cold. He flew into Agent 13, who hit the wall, and ran on after the three. As he ran, Gizmo pulled out a orange and black communicator. "Robin's down, but 13 is still following! Your up!" "I know," replied Madame Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Mammoth stopped, turning and punching Robin and knocking him cold. He flew into Agent 13, who hit the wall, and ran on after the three. As he ran, Gizmo pulled out a orange and black communicator. "Robin's down, but 13 is still following! Your up!" "I know," replied Madame Rouge.

Rose woke in total darkness. For the first time in her life, she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She called out. "Robin?" Suddenly, the sound of machinery started up and a light shone on her. "Rose," said Slade, "How nice to see you again."

"How did you bring me here? I-" "Have a power allowing you to always see as if awake? I know. You would make a good apprentice for me. That's why I brought you here. I need an apprentice."

"No! I'm not going to help you!" shouted Rose. "I think you will," said Slade. "The trouble with Robin is he is easy to trick. I expect your better?" "No-I mean, yes I am, but-I," she started, "I'm a petty thief at my worst, I'm not a villain!" "Does Robin know that?"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "He'd never believe you," she said, glaring. "But he would believe Starfire. Or what he though was Starfire…or you." On a screen, Madame Rouge turned into Starfire, then Raven, then Rose. Rose gasped. "Don't!"

Slade smirked. "She was a very successful assassin before and during her time in the Brotherhood of Evil. You can see why, I'm sure. I wonder if she's still as good. I think she is. We may just have to see."

Rose looked at the screen, and the villain that could kill her boyfriend. Her Robin. Who would never forgive her for being a help to Slade. It was uncharacteristic for her to ever even help someone, much less so if it hurt her life. She sighed, looking down. Rose looked at Slade. "What first…sir." Slade smiled.

At 2:30 a different alarm went off. The tower had been broken into. When all the Titans stood confused in the main room, the speaker came on. "Teen Titans…don't move."

"Slade," growled Robin, "Why would we obey you?" "Because," said Slade, "You need to take better care of your girlfriend." Robin gasped. "What have you done to her!" he shouted. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Robin."

"What are you talking about! Tell me what you mean!" Once again he was shouting. "Now, Robin. I can't tell you everything." Something was knocked over downstairs, and they went to run to stop it. "Stop!" shouted Robin. They looked at him.

"We can't put a civilian at risk," he finished. "You mean we can't put your girlfriend at risk!" said Raven angrily. "Rose is still a civilian," replied Robin quietly, "And you will not move until she is safe." Raven glared.

The speaker came on again. "I think Rose has something to say. Rose?" Rose's voice sounded cracked and scared. "Robin? I can see you! I'm-" but her voice was cut off. There was a crash from the speaker, but also from outside the door. "Titans, Go!"

He burst through the door, but the hallway was empty. "I told you not to move," said Slade, still eerily calm. The was a scream and a crash. The scream died away and they were gone. Robin ran to his room. He searched everything he could find. He hacked every security camera. She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

He burst through the door, but the hallway was empty. "I told you not to move," said Slade, still eerily calm. There was a scream and a crash. The scream died away and they were gone. Robin ran to his room. He searched everything he could find. He hacked every security camera. She was gone.

Slade sat across from Rose. "That was very nice acting, Rose." She didn't reply. She didn't even look at him. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I boy in a black cape walked in. He had thick blond hair, red cargo pants, and a wooden spiked collar.

"Blood Thorn, sit." The boy sat next to Rose. "Rose, meet Blood Thorn. He's going to help you while you're here. I'm tutoring him and his sister, Red Flower. Blood Thorn, show Rose to her room." "Yes sir," said Blood Thorn, "This way, miss."

They went up two flights of stairs, and down a hallway. Her room was small, with a closet, wooden drawers, a black bed, and a wooden desk. A door led to a small bathroom, all in white tiles.

Blood Thorn went to leave. "What is Slade tutoring you in? Evil?" she wondered. He turned around. "No. Math, science, English, and history. Enough to get a job and move out. Until then I'm stuck helping **him**. You?"

"He is not tutoring me!" she shouted, "The only reason I'm here is that he somehow kidnapped me! Then threatened to kill my boyfriend if I didn't help him, and I was stupid enough to say yes…" tears formed in her eyes. "And I know Robin would rather die! But I'd never forgive myself if he was gone…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that you wanted to be here! I'm only here so Red Flower didn't die! I couldn't tell if it was going to be from starving or freezing…" he trailed off. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I totally freaked on you! I'm sorry." She smiled. He smiled back.

When Robin woke up there was a note on his window.

"Come to 183 Crater Street at midnight if you want to see Rose. Come alone. Don't be late."

Several worrying hours later, Robin stood on the roof. "Glad you could make it." It wasn't Slade's voice. It was Rose's.

Robin spun around just in time to get kicked in the face. He looked at her and gasped. She was wearing a suit obviously based on Slade's…and she was ready to fight. She lunged forward, punching him in the stomach. He flew back, hitting the ground hard.

"Rose!" he said looking up, "What's going on! What are you doing!" She smiled. "You should fight back," she teased. "Wha- I'm not going to fight you!" She smirked. "Then this is going to be painful…for you."

She attacked, kneeing him in the face as he went to stand up. He jumped up and backed away. "Listen I-" She kicked him in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back, trying to catch his breath. He saw Slade behind Rose.

"And remember," said Slade, "No matter if she calls or I call…" "You will **always** come and fight," finished Rose as Robin slipped off the edge of the building. When he was about to hit the ground, a grappling hook wrapped around his waist and stopping his fall. He unwrapped himself and left, confused.

"You're a talented fighter," said Blood Thorn, "Slade showed me a video of the fight with Robin. You fight dirty." Rose laughed. "I fight to win, Thorn, there aren't rules!" "Not on the streets, there aren't!" he replied.

"So, what will you do if Slade falls?" asked Blood Thorn. "Go strait to the Titans to see if Robin still loves me as much as I love him," said Rose sadly, "It **hurts **to love someone who doesn't love you, Blood Thorn. I don't want that again. You don't know."

He took her hand. "I **do** know. Better than anyone. And my name is Bryan." He smiled weakly. "Kindergarten, **go!**" she said. They had started a game in which one of them would randomly say something off-topic, then the other would reply with their memories or thoughts related to it.

"Oh," he groaned, "Middle of the year I dropped out, because my dad finally kicked the bucket! I actually stayed for, like, half a month before anyone noticed he was gone. Mom was already dead, so it was our thieving skills that saved us."

She laughed. "All I remember is by the end of the year I had got twenty-one 'time-outs' and punched every kid in my class more than once each." Here she started to use a sing-song, childish voice. Bryan burst out laughing.

"Oh, wow! You have the same pencil as me! Wanna be best friends? **Wham!** Woah! Roses are my favorite flower, bestie! **Wham! **Oh, cool! We both have blond hair! Let's be best- **WHAM!** Hey-" Here Bryan cut her off.

"Wait a minute! You had blond hair?" he ask, astonished. "No," she said sarcastically, "I was born with naturally purple and red hair." He laughed, and adopted in a voice similar to the one Rose had used earlier. "Wow! Another thing on the list things we have in common! Wow!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute! You had blond hair?" he ask, astonished. "No," she said sarcastically, "I was born with naturally purple and red hair." He laughed, and adopted in a voice similar to the one Rose had used earlier. "Wow! Another thing on the list things we have in common! Wow!"

Robin found it under his pillow. How she had put it there unnoticed was a mystery. Slip of paper, time, address, black lips where she had kissed it. For the fourth time, he waited for midnight to come. She fought him, he nearly died, she or Slade saved his life at the last minute, and when he came home beaten and bruised, his friends didn't ask.

He stood on the roof. He had been fighting longer then normal. She looked out at him through eyes red of crying. "Let's take this to your place," she said, and suddenly out of the sky came two small rocket powered gliders. She jumped up onto one.

He knew they were the only way to get to the tower in time to stop he. He jumped on the other. They roared towards the tower. While Robin crouched and could barely stay on, Rose rode they rocket like a surfboard, standing and stretching her arms out for balance.

When they got to the top of the tower, Rose jumped off and ran to the edge. She grabbed it and used it to flip through the glass feet first, landing in a crouch. Robin ran after her, but he tripped off the edge, plummeting down…


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to the top of the tower, Rose jumped off and ran to the edge. She grabbed it and used it to flip through the glass feet first, landing in a crouch. Robin ran after her, but he tripped off the edge, plummeting down.

Her hand caught his. She let him hang there for a full ten seconds before she started to talk again. "So, _Boy Blunder_, are you going to talk with me, or do you want to mess _something else_ up first?" she asked sarcastically.

He glared. She smirked. "Here's the deal. You give me your belt, I pull you up. After that, I can't promise anything." "What! No!" he shouted, shocked. "Works for me," she said, letting his hand slip slightly. "Stop!" he yelled, realizing that he was no use dead. "Here," he took his belt off and held it toward her.

"Toss it up." As soon as he had she pulled him up, swiping the belt out the shattered window with her hand as she did. He was safe from falling, but he only had his fighting skills to defend himself. She held up her hand and raise one eye brow. "Yeah," she said, holding up his communicator, "_I'm good_."

* * *

Raven held Robin in her arms. There was darkness all around them. He had been pale lately as pale as death, but now he sat up panting. He was scared. After a few seconds of comforting him, Raven woke up. She knew what the dream meant. She gasped. "Robin."

She had tried this once before. Her mind, her sight, rushed through ducts and sped through passages. She could now see as Robin did, and also what Robin thought he saw. When Robin opened his eyes, they were not his mask-covered ones, but Raven's purple ones.

Robin gasped, but because only because Raven did. She knew he was fighting Slade's people, but only now did she realize it was Rose. He wasn't winning because he didn't want to win. "Let's see," started Rose, "Who should I call to watch? Maybe…Raven?"

Raven pulled out, gasping. She grabbed her communicator as the black raven enclosed her and she flew through ceiling after ceiling. She ended up just inside the door to the hallway in which Rose stood.

"Raven?" called Rose into the communicator. She heard it from behind the door, swinging it open. "Sneek!" she cried. She grabbed Raven's wrists and swung her into the wall. Robin stood, gasping.

Rose went to hit Raven, but Robin ran, hitting Rose square between her shoulder blades with the bottom of his hand. She was pushed almost to the window, landing face-down it the shattered glass.

"Well," she said, calmly rising, "That's interesting. You protect Raven. That's good." Robin saw her face. It was scratched all over and there was a cut on one side, right by her eye. "You hurt me. That's also good. Now if you'll excuse me, my ride is here." And with that she jumped.

* * *

"Crap, Rose, what happened?" ask Blood Thorn, seeing her cut face when she got to the tower. Rose didn't look at him. "I don't want to talk about it." She slammed her bedroom door behind her. Blood Thorn sighed. "Rose…"

* * *

Rose sat on her bed. She had stopped crying, but she was still sad. Suddenly, something started beeping. Out of new-grown habit, she grabbed her communicator, but that's not what was ringing.

She had forgotten to get rid of her old phone as Slade had commanded. It sat on top of her desk, singing the theme song to March of the Villains. It was ironic, now, how much she had loved that show. She picked up, curious. "_Hello_?"


	6. Chapter 6

She had forgotten to get rid of her old phone as Slade had commanded. It sat on top of her desk, singing the theme song to March of the Villains. It was ironic, now, how much she had loved that show. She picked up, curious. "Hello?"

Robin jumped at her voice. He had not expected her phone to exist anymore, much less for Rose to actually answer. 'I guess I just wanted to talk to the old her, and thought maybe her old phone would let me do that.'

"It's Robin," he replied automatically. "Oh," sighed Rose, before getting into character. "Why call me on my cell? Can't hack my communicator yet? I'll get Slade if you want?" "No!" shouted Robin. Rose didn't expect it and it hurt her ears.

"Wow. You really don't want to talk to Slade. However, he would probably just love to talk to you. So…say please." Robin laughed, attempting to sound like he didn't care. "That's all you want?" "It's all I can get over the phone. What I want is some cake. I'm craving cake."

Random. Was she trying to make a joke? Robin gritted his teeth. "Please?" "Now that that's cleared up…" she paused. "You called me, so why did you do it? Are you tracking my cell, because I can just tell you were I am."

Rose had noticed that Slade was very confident and he had wanted her to tell Robin their location, this much was true, but she didn't know why. However, it worked, and Robin gasped.

"Tell me! Tell me where it is!" "Carful, Robin," said Rose. Her voice grew cold. "Over the phone, you can't push me into a pile of shattered glass." Robin cringed. Her voice returned to normal.

"Go 500 yards away from the city starting from the tower. There is a large metal tube with a trap door and an elevator. That's the entrance, and the best part…no robots." "You're lying," Robin growled. "Suit yourself. I'll be seeing you," and with that she hung up.

He set the phone down and called all the Titans into the living room. "We're going to invade Slade's base. Rose told me where it is." Starfire flew over to him. "Has the madness taken you over! It is certainly a trap!" "I know, but she said no robots, and I don't think it was a lie."

Raven walked over to him. "I'll do whatever Robin says. He is in charge." Beast Boy walked over, too. "I'm with Raven." Cyborg smiled. "Why not?" Starfire sighed, nodding.

Rose put down her phone, picking up her communicator. "Blood Thorn. Come to my room. Now." "Why…what's wro-" but Blood Thorn was cut off. "Now!" A minute later, he walked in. "Tell Slade-they're coming. The Teen Titans are coming."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Not all OCs in this are mine, and not all OCs are in this chapter. Sorry if your OC was easily defeated, but I must write, like, 30 characters at a time.**_

Rose put down her phone, picking up her communicator. "Blood Thorn. Come to my room. Now." "Why…what's wro-" but Blood Thorn was cut off. "Now!" A minute later, he walked in. "Tell Slade-they're coming. The Teen Titans are coming."

"Robin, you should stay," said Raven, as they stood next to the T-Sub the same night, ready for departure. "No! I'm coming with you!" Suddenly, it grew dark and cold. Even Cyborg, though half metal, could feel Raven's psychic cloud surround her and Robin. "Stay home," she growled. The unfriendly aura dissipated and Robin sighed. "Fine," replied Robin. His phone beeped out a text tone alerting him it was Rose. He looked, dredding the worst.

help he knows please come

"Looks like I won't be staying home. Slade knows Rose told us the location of their base…and he didn't seen so happy about it to Rose." Raven sighed. "Be careful," she breathed into his ear before jumping in the T-Sub as it went under.

Robin ran to his study, plugging in Rose's phone to track it. He hurriedly looked at the screen. 183 Crater Street. The exact place where they had met the first time.

When he got their he didn't even have time to be surprised before a fist made contact with his face. He stepped back and saw Rose yet again, but something was different. He dodged a sloppy kick to the face.

"Rose, where is Slade?" She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He looked at her face. She was crying. She continued to fight, but Robin felt slow and confused. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't even dodge.

Robin fell to the ground, his eyes closing. Rose looked at him, his clothes ripped and his face bruised. "Slade, I'm done!" she cried, "I can't hurt him anymore…" "You can and you will. You are my apprentice." "Only because-" "Because you agreed." "Only to save Robin! But I bet he'd rather be dead! I can't."

She walked over to Robin, whispering, "Come with me. We're leaving." Slowly he nodded, leaning on her as she helped to get up. She pulled the string out of a small round item and smoke filled the air.

They walked towards the fire escape, which Rose deemed the easiest for Robin to escape through. Suddenly, something exploded behind them, throwing them forward. "Didn't really think you would get away that easy, did you?"

Rose froze in her spot "Robin can barely fight and thank you for that Rose, and you'll find all you communicative devices have been hacked. Also," Slade paused for a moment, "Your surrounded." "What!" cried Rose, "By who?"

Out of the darkness stepped over 25 teenagers stepped out of the darkness and smoke. Robin had only ever met about 3 of them. He remember seeing a few on the street, including blond boy and girl.

He wore a black cape and red cargos and she wore a long sleeve, turtleneck dress with a short skirt and tights. They look nervous, like they didn't want to be there. Rose looked, follow his gaze. "Blood Thorn! You don't have to do this." He would not look into her eyes. "It's best for Julia," he muttered.

Slade looked at him and he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Rose, his fist purposefully missing her face. Two girls charged Robin. They both wore short strapless dresses and eye patches. One was tan with short gold hair and wore yellow with shells on the bottom. The other was pale with long blue-ish silver hair and wore blue with white fur on the bottom.

They spun in symmetry. Ice formed towards him from the blue one's side and fire swirled from the yellow one's. Robin dodged the fire, only to be hit in the back by the ice. He fell face forward to the ground. Robin got up slowly.

A cloaked figure appeared. His cloak flew open and and something jumped out. It looked humanoid, with wet, slimy, dripping black hair, a gag and blindfold and a strange all black suit. Rose screamed in in pure horror, falling to the ground. He rose above her, then swooped down, his distorted face above her terrified one. She could feel herself emptying. She couldn't breath. She couldn't see…

"Alive!" shouted a the boy in the cloak, "Not a limp, lifeless body!" The thing didn't move. "Sneek! Return to Rolis, your master!" The thing, Sneek, was forced to be sucked back into his cloak. Rose gasped. Standing, she looked around.

Mammoth charged Robin, and Robin dodged him. Limping, he avoided Gizmo's missile and knocked his mechanical spider legs out from under him. "Little birdy's wing broke now he can't fly," called a suductive voice, and he turned to see a pretty black haired girl in jeans. There was a flash and she was replaced with a slick, black wild cat. "Easy prey," she growled, "But I like to play with my food!" She pounced.

Rose saw a girl in white with perfectly curled brown hair spinning in place. Air swirled around her, forming a mini tornado. She rushed to stop her, but found she couldn't move. She looked around, seeing a girl in black and purple pinstripe

tails and a top hat concentrating very hard…on her.

Suddenly, Robin, followed by a very large black cat, fell on top of her. Rose broke free, hearing the magician shout at the animal behind her as she ran towards the floating brunette. Not knowing what else to do, she jumped, tackling her to the ground. The girl punched her, and then rolled so she was on top.

Robin had finally got away from the cat girl when she started arguing with the magician. Suddenly, he saw a girl laughing loudly. She was wearing a purple evening gown and a Venetian opera mask with her brown hair. He look where she was looking and gasped. Raven! She was tied and gagged, hanging from a rope on a stick that the girl was holding.

"Seems I caught a fish. Come get it lover boy! Smokin' hot!" She let the stick slip a bit. "Oops!" Robin backed up, then ran, jumping and grabbing her. But he went through her and she turned to smoke. As he fell, he heard a new voice. "Idiot! We can't kill him. Reverse Esrever!" Suddenly he was falling backwards. He stood on the roof as he had just before he had jumped for the illusion of Raven.

Rose had won the fight with a knee to the other girls stomach. She looked up to see guy in a ripped T-shirt with a skull on it and old jeans. Suddenly, there was a loud clap and she was sent flying back. She ran towards him, but she was thrown back again. She ran at him yet again, and yet again, she was thrown to the edge.

Robin heard a sizzling, zapping noise and smelt the air burning. He turned to see a girl with long blond hair in a yellow Alice-band, wearing black shorts and a yellow, long sleeve top. She held her hand out, and then lightning shot out of it. Robin dropped to the ground, rolling just in time, but he was tired and weak from fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

The four Titans exited the elevator. So far, there were no robots. Maybe Robin was right and Rose wasn't lying. Beast Boy sniffed. "Dude! Is something…burning?" He turned into a dog, running after the smell. The other titans followed him.

They entered a large kitchen. It was mostly black with copper and wood touches. Beast Boy ended up at an oven, still on. Cautiously, Starfire opened it, only to see a cake pan with a overly burnt and black cake at the bottom. They left, splitting up and going through the four doors leading off the rooms. Raven floated down the dimly lit hall.

Behind her, she heard light footsteps, but before she could turn to see who it was, there was some clinks and she was wrapped in chains in mid-air, held there, silent. She didn't struggle. She didn't even move.

"Hello, Raven."

_**Sorry for the short bit! Anyone who guesses the OC gets a oneshot request of their choise! Their are hints in the past, especially in Black as Rose. He has not phisically appeared yet in The Third Apprentice. Review with answers!**_


End file.
